A user has files on his computer or device that he wants to back up to a redundant network. He does not want to manually back up to an external secondary drive. The user is concerned about security of the files and does not want them falling into the wrong hands. The user considers a cloud hosted solution (e.g., Google Drive, Dropbox) and even an encrypted drive mirrored to that solution but dislikes that if breached, all data can be collected at once and perhaps in time recovered with a private key (or brute force decryption). Also, the user does not want a complete set of his data sitting (or seeded) anywhere on a single server.